gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo
MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo (aka Tieren Kyitwo, Tieren), is a prototype HRL mobile suit in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. The unit is co-piloted by Delphine Bedelia and Leonard Fiennes. Technology & Combat Characteristics Tieren Kyitwo is an "all-terrain trial type" that belongs to HRL's Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory. It was originally planned to lead into the next-generation mainstay unit, the MSJ-07, but the development of that unit was halted when the Gundams appeared, and with the introduction of the GN-X has made the unit irrelevant. Instead, the Kyitwo's technology was used to develop the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi. Unlike all previous mobile suits produced by three superpowers, the Tieren was designed to operate both over land and in outer space without having to change equipment. As a test unit, the Kyitwo has a 2-seat cockpit. The front seat utilizes the same Surround Monitor system as the Taozi, while rear seat used the normal Tieren equipment and helmet display. Veteran test pilot Delphine Bedelia was assigned to the rear seat, while seven year old Super Soldier Leonard Fiennes was in the front seat. The data from this unit is used in Tieren Taozi, in a sense, the Kyitwo is a proto-Taozi. Variants Armaments ;*500mm Multistep Acceleration Gun :A huge multi-stage coilgun which is located next to the right leg and attaches to the rear waist armor. Includes a large folding spike underneath the barrel which angles downward to brace the gun while firing. ;*200 x 25 mm Smoothbore Cannon (Space Type) :Forearm mounted. The barrel is fixed with a 12.7 mm coaxial machine gun and two heat sink bayonets of sufficient resilience for use as a weapon in close-quarters combat. ;*30 mm Machine Gun :A machine gun mounted in the orange panel before the left shoulder joint. ;*30 mm Machine Gun Turret :A machine gun mounted in a turret underneath the cockpit block. Identical to the turret used in the export model MSER-04 Anf. History Pilots who are members of the Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory witnessed the Gundam Rasiel, and having relayed the news, the Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory started to move to capture the Gundam Raziel. Those who witnessed the Raziel are First Lieutenant Delphine Bedelia, and Second Lieutenant Leonard Fiennes, who is a super soldier. Leonard is a supersoldier dispatched from the super soldier facility, but his ability does not seem high.The two board the Tieren Taozi prototype also called "Tieren Kyitwo", and head towards Rasiel who was caught in a trap. Delfina and Leonard in their Tieren Kyitwo tried to capture Grave with his Rasiel gundam, but failed many time. When the AEU failed to capture the Rasiel gundam as well they send out Fon Spark in a red Helion Medium and a aquad of Helion Mediums to eliminate the competition. Fon Spark engages in a battle with Delfina and Leonard in a Tieren Kyitwo in one side. Fon let his own bright red Helion Medium to be shot down with the purpose of making the CB Gundam appear, but unexpectedly Delphine and Leonard retreated. In Gundam 00P chapter 22, Celestial Being's super computer Veda order Grave to eliminate Tieren Kyitwo. In a certain desert, Grave fights with Kyitwo. Destroys the drive of the Kyitwo in just a second after the Raziel begins to move, and ends the combat. 'Gundam 00I 2314' In 2314, After Leonard's GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon was completely assimilated by ELS. But Leonard escaped the assimilating Gundam and let it crash into the ground, where he was saved by Lars driving a Jeep. Leonard went to the crash site, but found the Arios Ascalon completely assimilated and cornered him. However, Delphine arrived in the GRM Gundam and saved Leonard. The two made their way to an old HRL base, where Hayana had found the old Tieren Kyitwo. Leonard and Delphine boarded their Tieren one final time and destroyed the infected Arios. What happened to the Tieren Kyitwo is unknown. Picture Gallery Tieren Kyitwo LOL.png|MSJ-06YIII-B - Tieren Kyitwo kyitwo3pq3.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06YIII-B - Tieren Kyitwo kyitwo4bv9.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - MSJ-06YIII-B - Tieren Kyitwo Notes References Gundam 00P Second Season Tieren Kyitwo2.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - MSJ-06YIII-B - Tieren Kyitwo w/ GN-XXX - Gundam Rasiel Gundam 00P Second Season Tieren Kyitwo.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - MSJ-06YIII-B - Tieren Kyitwo kyitwo2qa6.jpg|Gundam 00P - MSJ-06YIII-B - Tieren Kyitwo - Design kyitwoan9.jpg|Gundam 00P - MSJ-06YII-B - Tieren Kyitwo - Development Report DENGEKI946.jpg|Gundam 00P - MSJ-06YIII-B - Tieren Kyitwo - Story External Links *MSJ-06YIII B Tieren Kyitwo on Wikipedia